


Talk to Me

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Talk to Me [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon rape -mentioned, Cause I cross fandoms bitch, Domestic Violence, Engagement, M/M, Swearing, Teen Wolf, mentioned bipolar disorder, mentioned sexual activity, mickey and Debbie friendship, mickey and Debbie text each other that's it, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie and Mickey text each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started one fic and ended up with this and I actually fucking love it. All it is is Mickey and Debbie texting and developing a relationship.  
> M: - Mickey  
> D: Debbie  
> Each initial signifies a new text!  
> Please comment/kudos and I'll continue or write a fic like this with other characters! But let me know what you want!  
> Xx  
> T  
> PS: bottom notes for warnings on the discussed rape!

D: mickkkkk  
M: what  
D: I have a problem  
M: who did what  
D: it's a boy  
M: WHERE R U  
M: WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO  
M: IM ON MY WAY WHERE R U  
D: Jesus calm down I just meant I like a guy  
M: fuck Debs u scared me  
D: I see that. I'm sorry :(  
M: it's fine don't do that shit again  
M: fuck I need a smoke now  
D: no smoking!!!!  
D: u promised!!!  
M: ok ok geez  
M: tell me about this boy  
D: he's older  
M: how old  
D: 17  
M: NO  
M: FUCK NO  
M: U R 14  
D: 15 in 2 months!!!!  
M: u sound like Mandy  
M: NO!!!!  
D: what if u just check him out  
M: NO  
D: Mick!!!  
M: NO  
D: I will tell Ian what u got him for Xmas  
M: No u wont!!  
D: I will  
M: I will talk to him when u r 15 

D: so it was my birthday yesterday...  
M: I know I was there.. ate 3 pieces of cake  
D: I know u fattie!  
M: so u texted me cuz??  
D: will u please talk to him please  
M: Debs..  
D: u promised!!  
M: ok fine.. When  
D: like the weekend?  
M: I'm telling u right now I am not buying u condoms  
M: well.. If u really need them I will  
M: I will not be a damn uncle at 22 Debbie  
D: u love meeeeeee  
D: real talk on the condoms tho I'll keep u updated  
M: oh god 

D: so u liked him right??  
M: he seems like a little prick  
D: ...  
M: nice enough  
D: thank u thank u  
M: I drive u too and from the dates  
D: he can drive  
M: I drive u too and from the dates  
D: Mickey !!!  
M: I drive u too and from the dates  
D: fine :P

M: ur a little shit  
D: how so?!  
M: u knew he was buying an apartment  
D: u can't prove that  
M: u kept it from me!  
D: Ian's my brother! He didn't want me to tell!!  
M: I'm ur brother too!  
M: I mean  
M: shit  
D: (:  
D: that's the first time u said that  
M: I know  
D: don't keep Ian waiting too long..  
D: u and I both know ur moving in  
M: just cuz u my sis doesn't mean u get to act like mands  
D: that's exactly what it means 

D: Ian is crying what did u do?!  
M: not me  
D: he told me what happened.. sorry  
M: it's fine  
D: he's making cupcakes  
D: it's 3 am  
D: he's filling them wit cream  
D: he made homemade frosting  
D: he's making homemade caramel sauce  
D: he won't let me have one!!  
D: he smacked me cuz I tried to take one  
D: he's crying again  
D: Carl came down only to steal cupcakes.. traitor  
D: Mickey I have school in the morning  
D: I'm tired u dumb shit  
D: he feels really bad  
D: he let me have a cupcake  
D: they're the bomb but I don't think I should enjoy it  
D: this better be u at the door asshole 

D: sooo..  
M: so what?  
D: about those condoms..  
M: really?  
D: ....  
M: u sure?  
D: no  
M: u don't have to do anything u don't wanna do  
D: I know  
M: if that's all he wants he's a fucking piece of shit  
D: I know  
M: I don't want him to hurt u and then u get mad cuz I bought them  
D: I know  
M: I don't want u to get mad cuz I won't give u them  
D: I know  
M: I don't want u to get pregnant  
D: I know  
M: I don't want u to get hurt  
D: I know  
M: fuck Debs..  
M: I'll bring some over tonight 

M: what is that dumb show u like  
D: pretty little liars?  
M: the other one  
D: scandal?  
M: the other one  
D: Bridezillas?  
M: the other one  
D: were gonna be at this all night what other one?  
M: wit the hot guy  
D: teen wolf?  
D: knew u thought scott was hot fyi  
M: yes thanks  
M: not scott- button nose  
D: y do u need to know?  
D: oh stiles  
M: don't worry about it  
M: dumb name cute face 

D: I need u to take me to the clinic  
M: why? U sick?  
D: I'm late  
M: fuck Debbie  
D: I'm sorry  
M: what am I spending all this money on condoms for?  
D: look I don't need a lecture right now. Will u take me or not?  
M: of course I'm gonna fucking take u. I'll be there in 20

D: thank u for the other day. I was a bitch  
M: u were scared  
D: still a bitch  
D: I don't wanna get pregnant  
D: I don't think I wanna have sex  
M: u can say no  
D: I don't want him to break up with me  
M: Debbie u deserve better than that!!  
M: sex isn't everything  
D: I gotta go

M: been awhile since we talked.. how r u?  
M: I hope ur not mad at me  
M: even if u r u could text me back  
M: fine Debs text me when ur done pouting 

M: how is teen wolf?  
M: did I get the right season?  
M: stiles still cute?  
M: still mad? 

D: I need u to pick me up  
M: WHERE R U  
D: 44th st.. Some bar idk  
M: IM COMING NOW DO NOT MOVE  
D: I'm scared mick  
M: DONT MOVE HONEY  
D: ok..  
M: call me if u need to I'll be there in a min 

M: u need to break up with him  
D: stop  
M: I saw the bruises. End it or I will kill him  
D: it's not that serious  
M: tell that to the cops when they arrest me  
D: u r overreacting  
M: he fucking choked u!! That shit is not ok.  
D: he didn't mean to  
M: ask Mandy how many times I've heard that  
D: I'll hate u if u make me do this  
D: or if u hurt him  
M: u can hate me but at least you'll be alive  
D: FUCK U MICKEY 

M: Ian told me you broke up with joe. You'll thank me one day  
M: teen wolf is on fyi  
M: I know ur depressed but Fi is getting worried  
M: u can hate me all u want but don't take it out on them  
M: u deserve better Debbie I promise  
M: ur gonna find someone good i promise 

M: I should have known better than to leave that piece of shit alive!!!  
M: they won't let me in ur hospital room :(  
M: I'm fucking sorry Debbie! I tried to help and u got hurt.. again  
M: I'm gonna kill him I promise 

D: u broke his collarbone, 4 ribs and his leg  
M: the police showed up.. couldn't finish the job  
D: I can't believe u  
M: he broke ur arm  
M: I told u I would protect u  
D: I was an asshole  
M: u were being a teenage girl  
D: he was a piece of shit  
M: I know  
D: u were right  
M: that's not what I wanna hear  
D: I know  
D: my arm is healing  
D: it's not ur fault  
M: feels like it  
D: u got him back  
M: not good enough  
D: Hush! U r not going to jail!  
M: ok  
D: I love u  
M: love u too  
D: come watch teen wolf  
M: not a chance  
D: stiles takes his shirt off 

D: I know something u don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
M: what  
D: beg  
M: what  
D: beg!!!!  
M: No  
D: BEG!!!  
M: fucking what Debbie  
D: IM GONNA BE AN AUNTIE  
M: Fiona is pregnant?!?  
D: nope  
M: lips girl?  
D: no..  
M: CARL?!  
D: no..  
M: who?  
M: Mandy?!  
M: what the FUCK 

M: do u know if Ian likes animals?  
D: what kinda animals?  
M: idk fucking pets and shit  
D: pets? The hell?  
M: fucking cats or dogs deb  
D: ur buying Ian a pet?!?!  
M: maybe...  
D: a dog a dog omg a dog please!!!!  
M: it's not for u  
D: I know dummy. Still a dog! 

M: he's allergic to dogs u shit!  
D: I know  
M: wtf am I supposed to do with this?!  
D: u could always give it to me..  
M: u r such a fucking brat!  
M: this is ur birthday present u punk  
M: fuck u I'm so mad  
M: Ian looked so betrayed  
M: now he's all sneezy and sick  
M: I'm gonna kick ur ass  
M: I'll be over in 20..

D: Yev won't eat his food  
M: then let him be hungry  
D: I'm not gonna wanna heat the food again I wanna go to sleep early  
M: then put him to bed  
D: he's not listening!  
M: the whole point of u babysitting is for me to have fun  
D: u could have fun if ur kid wasn't bad  
D: he threw the macaroni at me!  
D: he pulled my hair!!  
D: he won't go to bed!  
D: Mickey what the hell!!  
D: HE FUCKING PEED ON ME  
D: MICHEAL MILKOVICH IM GONNA KILL U  
M: DEBRAH GALLAGHER IM GONNA KILL U  
M: QUIT TEXTING ME  
M: IM ON A DATE  
M: IM TRYNA GET IT IN  
D: Eww oh god  
M: yes hot sweaty sex with ur brother  
D: EWW  
D: turning off my phone now u perv

D: think I have a crush on this guy  
M: oh really?  
D: yeah  
M: he cool?  
D: yeah my age  
M: that's good  
D: he wears glasses  
M: so clearly he's a virgin  
D: fuck off  
M: kidding  
M: want me to check him out?  
D: please 

D: ready to be an uncle?  
M: hell yes  
M: ready to watch Mandy screw up her own kid  
D: u r a dick  
M: I know  
D: ur gonna help her tho right?  
M: of course  
D: is being a parent hard?  
M: yes  
D: do u love Yev?  
M: yes of course  
D: did u always?  
M: No  
D: did u wanna have sex with Lana?  
D: Mick?  
D: I didn't mean to cross a line  
M: No  
D: I'm sorry  
D: I didn't wanna have sex with joe sometimes  
M: I'm sorry  
D: ur dad was a fucking bastard  
M: he was  
D: he shouldn't have  
M: I know  
D: I like that ur gay  
D: and with Ian  
D: u make him happy  
M: I know  
D: I hope ur happy too 

D: r u glad ur dad is dead?  
M: yes  
D: did u kill him?  
M: No  
D: do u know who did?  
M: yes  
D: do u still hate him?  
M: yes  
D: do u still hate Lana?  
M: yes  
D: do u wish u could take it back? 

D: how do u stop letting someone have that kind of power over you?  
M: I wish I knew..  
D: Ryan wants to have sex  
M: oh  
D: I'm scared  
M: that's ok  
D: when did u have sex again after Lana?  
M: not for a long time  
D: with Ian?  
M: always Ian.

M: u should come over for dinner  
D: y  
M: the hell do u mean y? Cuz I said  
D: y  
M: Mandy is moving in  
D: what happened  
M: her boyfriend is a prick and kicked her out  
D: wtf  
M: his mom thought she was white trash D: she's 7 months pregnant  
M: I know  
D: that's wrong  
M: I know  
D: what is wrong with people?  
M: so much  
D: I'll bring chick flicks  
M: and chocolate  
D: see u soon 

D: I need condoms again  
M: ok  
D: r u mad?  
M: No  
D: do u think I should wait?  
M: not my choice  
D: y don't u deport Lana? 

M: I've got an idea  
D: ok  
M: it's dumb  
D: tell me anyway  
M: really dumb  
D: I still wanna hear  
M: I'm a little drunk  
D: that's ok  
M: I wanna marry Ian  
D: YES  
D: YES  
D: OH MY FUCKING GOD YES  
D: YES PLEASE  
M: ok 

D: I assumed when u said u wanted to marry my brother u meant like u would propose soon  
M: shut up  
D: it's been a month  
M: shut up  
D: are u chickening out?  
M: bye 

M: No sleep omg  
D: baby keeping u up?  
M: No idea babies could scream so fucking loud  
D: well they can  
D: and Talia Rose has a special set of lungs on her  
M: just like her mom  
D: lol is that all u wanted  
M: well yeah  
D: some of us actually can sleep so  
M: u suck  
D: night uncle mick! 

D: U ASSHOLE HOW R U GOING TO PROPOSE TO MY BROTHER WHEN IM NOT THERE WOW  
D: THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL MICKEY WOW  
D: I AM LITERALLY SO UPSET  
D: LIKE I CANT I CANT  
D: I HAVENT EVEN SEEN THE RING  
D: UR AN ASSHOLE  
M: Mickey is getting a really enthusiastic engagement blow job so I'm gonna need u to stop blowing up his phone  
D: UR AN ASSHOLE TOO IAN 

D: what the FUCK DID U DO  
D: Ian is here shaking and crying and acting crazy  
D: Mickey what the fuck  
D: y aren't u answering  
D: U CALLED OFF THE ENGAGEMENT  
D: U BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN  
D: FINE FUCK U IM DONE 

M: I'm not good enough for him  
M: he is better with u guys  
M: I'm way too fucked up  
D: Ian's fucked up too that's y it works  
D: u need to fix this  
D: he thinks u don't want him cuz he's bipolar  
M: No no fuck no of course not  
M: it's me  
M: I have a kid wit a fucking prostitute and I was so shitty to him when we got together  
D: that was years ago leave that shit in the past  
D: Lana wasn't ur fault we talked about this!!!  
D: she raped u Mickey!! We've been talking about this but never said it  
D: that's what happened and it wasn't ur fault!!!!!!!  
M: ok  
D: now get ur ass over here so Ian stops crying  
M: ok  
D: u better break the speed limit on the way  
M: planning on it  
D: no make up sex anywhere without a door tho!!!  
M: No promises

M: u and Ian picked out the biggest most obnoxious ring didn't u?  
D: of course  
M: I have to wear this for the rest of my life  
D: that's the point  
M: ur an asshole  
D: think of it as payback for all the times I've seen ur naked ass  
M: ur brother loves my ass and paybacks a bitch  
D: we'll see  
M: yes we will bitch  
D: love you mick  
M: love u deb 

D: DID U HAVE SEX IN MY BED U DICK  
M: No of course not that's disgusting  
M: I sucked Ian off  
D: UR FUCKING DISGUSTING  
D: I HATE U  
M: paybacks a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mickey and Debbie discuss Svetlana raping Mickey in 3x6 and Debbie admits at times she did not want to have sex with her boyfriend. If that triggers or makes you uncomfortable please don't read and if you would like me to add additional tags please let me know.


End file.
